Scar Ginban Kaleidoscope
by ichi-sama
Summary: [NarutoGinban Kaleidoscope crossover]Kakashi sensei falls for a new girl in konoha, what will happen to team 7's sensei because of this?
1. the girl

**A Naruto Fanfic:**

**Scar**

A/N: Hey you guys! I got another fanfic for you! Even though I just posted my first story yesterday I'm feeling I can give you another one…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its titles, if I had, I'll just be drawing Naruto right now…

Chapter 1

The Girl

Just like another morning in Konoha, Kakashi sensei is at his favorite place to read his little red book, and then a rushing girl in a blue and white tracksuit carrying a black bag suddenly bumped into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Miss, are you alright? What's the rush all about?" Asked Kakashi with a sign of confusion marked beneath his face.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for knocking you down but I need to go" the girl said and then went off. "I'm really sorry!" she added while on her way.

"Wait! Can I at least know your name? Hey, come back!" Kakashi ran for her but the girl lost Kakashi very quickly because of the crooked street. Kakashi gasped for his breath and looked back seeing a huge stampede of reporters looking for someone.

One of the reporters stopped and asked Kakashi "Did you see a girl in a blue and white tracksuit rushing here?"

Kakashi, knowing that the reporters are the ones the girl has been avoiding, he just shrugged his shoulders and said "Sorry, but I've been here all morning and I haven't seen anybody in a tracksuit here, by the way, what's her name?"

The reporter said "Oh really? You haven't seen her, her name is Sakurano Tazusa" then the reporter came back to the others, and then all of them gave up on finding Tazusa.

A/N: That's it for chapter 1 guys! I hope you enjoyed it, just leave a review for me I you want.


	2. coincidence?

Scar

Chapter 2

**Coincidence?**

A/N: Hey readers! Chapter 2 is out! Sorry for changing if it's a crossover or not. (that's all) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its titles, if I had, I'll just be drawing Naruto right now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after the incident happened in Konoha, Kakashi went to Hokage Tsunade to ask what was happening.

"Hokage Tsunade, what is all the commotion yesterday about? What happened in Konoha?" asked Kakashi in a very curious manner.

"Didn't I inform you yet? Konoha has joined in the upcoming Ice Skating tournament for the season of spring; it will take place in the chunin examination field. The representative of Konoha for the tournament will be Hyuuga Hinata, you don't need to worry because I already asked another sensei to train her. Do you understand now?" explained Tsunade to Kakashi.

Kakashi went out of the room of Hokage Tsunade thinking about the woman he met the other day and how could he see her again. Then he planned to head straight to the forest training ground to meet his students.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, you're late again, as usual" complained Sasuke.

"Yeah, you're right Sasuke!" Sakura stared with admiration to Sasuke's moan for half a minuite then said "Kakashi sensei should be suspended for being late every single day of our training."

"Just ignore Sasuke Sakura; just let Kakashi sensei continue with our lesson" Naruto interrupted Sakura's daydream and pushed Sasuke aside.

"Okay students, today, I will give you a rank B mission, we will meet the man who will brief us about it in town" instructed Kakashi sensei.

"All right Kakashi sensei! Let's get going! I need to train more if I want to be the Hokage" exclaimed Naruto in a determined voice.

So the team 7 left the forest training ground in walking speed. When they arrived in town, the girl whom Kakashi met the other day caught his eyes while walking.

"Students, I've got another task for you all, you must all arrive in the house of the man who I'm talking about within 30 mins without my lead, I will see you when you arrive there, got it?" instructed Kakashi sensei then ran to find Tazusa.

Meanwhile, Tazusa is talking to Pete, the ghost who possessed her while looking at the items on a particular store.

"Tazusa, are you nervous about the competition?" asked Pete.

"Not really, I'm more concerned about that guy whom I knocked down before, is he alright?" replied Tazusa.

"Well, you should concentrate on winning first the tournament before meeting up with some guy you just met" replied Pete in an irritated manner.

"Aww, don't be like that, winning isn't all that you know, besides, I didn't even get to know his name" said Tazusa as they went out the store.

"Miss Sakurano Tazusa! Is that you?" asked Kakashi while gasping for his breath because of his running.

"Yes, it is me, are you the one who I bumped on to before? I'm really sorry for that, what is your name by the way?" asked Tazusa.

"My name is Kakashi, I'm a shinobi in this town, I've been told that there will be an Ice Skating competition here, are you a contestant?" wondered Kakashi.

"Well, yes I am competing in the tournament" answered Tazusa.

"You know what? I think you should go ask him out to eat" whispered Pete to Tazusa.

"Don't even think about that you fool! I think he should be the one who should ask me out!" said Tazusa out loud.

Being confused by this sudden outburst, Kakashi said "Uuhhmm… well, Tazusa, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you to go have lunch with me tomorrow and the café east of here. Oops! I'm really sorry but I have to be somewhere right now, I'll see you there!"

Kakashi left Tazusa wondering and with her mouth wide open.

"I think you should go, after all, he was the one who asked for it" said Pete.

"Oh okay, maybe you're right I'll just go see him tomorrow" replied Tazusa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well? How about that it's a little longer than the first one and I hope that you enjoyed the 2nd chapter. See you again at my next post!


	3. kidnapped

**Scar**

**Chapter 3:**

**Kidnapped**

A/N: Hi guys! I've updated at last once again… I should be sleeping right now but someone told me that he/she is waiting for my 3rd chapter… so here it goes… (Thanks for the few who had made a review for me to improve my work… actually, it really is a few)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of Tazusa and Kakashi's date finally arrived. It was just the day before that Kakashi asked Tazusa to go out with him but it seemed like forever to Tazusa who was too excited to even sleep.

"Tazusa, Tazusa! Hello! Are you forgetting what this day is? This is your special day, it's your first date!" cheered Pete as he wakes up Tazusa from her bed.

Tazusa fell from the bed, as she was beginning to open her eyes; she suddenly remembered that she was going on a date with Kakashi at 11:00. It's already 10:30 in the morning. She panicked and went around her room to prepare herself.

After long minutes of deciding what shirt she'll wear, she finally went out of her room in a green blouse and white pants.

"You look great Tazusa! Kakashi will be stunned by the sight of you, I predict" Remarked Pete as he was admiring the beauty of the person he possessed with.

"Really? Thanks, I really want Kakashi to notice me" said Tazusa as she flipped herself back and forth at the front of a mirror.

"I said already that you're pretty, now don't be vain!" as Pete expressed himself in a loud voice.

"Do you want me to eat a tomato for you!? Eh? well, okay… I guess we should be heading for the café at the east. Where would that be? I didn't get the chance to ask anybody since yesterday… well, I think I'll just get the map coach gave me and lead myself there" reasoned Tazusa while finding the map in her messy luggage bag.

After getting the map of Konoha, she went out of her room and on the street at 10:50 and finally arrived at the street where the café is at exactly 11:00.

"There, at least I'm not late for my first date. Hey, I can already see Kakashi!" praised Tazusa to herself.

For the first time, Kakashi learned his lesson to never be late at special occasions by proving that he can be earlier than everybody else.

"Oh, I think that's Tazusa right now. Hi there Tazusa!" Kakashi called for Tazusa while waving his hand and a smile marked on his mask.

Tazusa was 15 meters away from the door of the café when she was suddenly grabbed by a swift black shadow along the street.

Tazusa sreamed "Kakashi!", Kakashi witnessed the whole scene and rapidly went out of the café to chase the shadow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay… well, I can say that chapter 3 is shorter than the 2nd one… that's all… what do you think will happen next? Well, just write that on your review for me if you have one… At last! I can sleep now! heheheh


	4. the hostage taker is already dead?

**Scar**

**Chapter 4**

**The hostage taker is already dead?**

A/N: So I'm here again… after of about three weeks of not updating (very sorry, I'm just very busy with my life and school and all) last chapter I left you guys hanging for a long time, so if you want to read what's next… go on

* * *

Kakashi thought for a moment what he's gonna do about this situation, he's thinking if he should call for back up or if he's gonna go alone since he knows that these are all ordinary hostage takers. He decided to go alone and swiftly rushed for the shadow, dashing through the streets of Konoha.

The hostage taker stopped at a place with a tori gate and tied Tazusa's hands on it (if you don't know what a tori gate is, I think that is the red thing that has two posts connected with two or three trapezoidal blocks to form like a gate-like figure).

"Hey you hostage taker man! Haven't you noticed that I am about to go on a date with someone? How dare you interrupt my first date?" demanded Tazusa while being tied to the enormous tori gate.

"Well I don't care even if it's your first wedding, I'm just here to take you as my hostage for Pete's sake" said the man

"Did he just call me? I know that I'm popular back in my hometown but even in Konoha?" said Pete with an obvious sign of smug painted on his face

"He's not talking about you! You dope, it's just a figure of speech! And don't even think anybody will recognize you even after you already died" replied Tazusa loudly while trying to land a punch of fury on the ghost

As the hostage taker heard this, a mark of annoyance showed on his face and said "Are you calling me a dope? Haven't you noticed that you're the one on the thin line here? Do you want me to kill or even torture you to death right now?"

Tazusa just kept quiet being tied to the tori gate for she didn't want the hostage taker to know that a ghost have possessed her. Tazusa wasn't really scared that she was kidnapped; she was very used to being a hostage since she got popular as an ice skater.

After about 5 minutes of waiting for anybody to come, the hostage taker became hungry and decided to search for food in the forest.

"Hey wait! Are you just going to leave me here? Heh, you're the worst hostage taker I've encountered" said Tazusa

"I guess he will just leave us here to die… I mean you because I'm already dead as you have noticed here" added Pete

"Don't worry, I've put a vibration-sensitive bomb at this tori gate, so if you still want to live while I'm gone for a little while you might as well try not to move until I get back" said the hostage taker followed by a very loud "BWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so EEEEEVVVIIIILLLL!!!!!" (Obviously, either this hostage taker is a beginner or he's just trying very hard but performing poorly on his hostage taking skills)

After another 5 minutes of waiting for Kakashi to come…

"I'm hungry! I can't believe that I'm supposed to be on a café right now and eat as much as I can get" groaned Tazusa to herself

"You don't have to wait for long Tazusa, soon enough we'll be at the café to have the date we planned" said Kakashi

"At last you came! Well, let's go eat!" said Tazusa

"I can't believe you! You're still tied up here you know!" replied Pete with an angry voice

"Wait! Don't say anything! I think that there's a trap here, the hostage taker won't let you go easily" said Kakashi

So Kakashi searched for the bomb the hostage taker planted and took out his kunai to try to defuse it. As he was about to take out the kunai, another kunai hit it and both flew away.

"Don't you recognize me Kakashi? At last our destinies have crossed again" said the hostage taker hidden under the shade of a tree.

"Zabuza! I can't believe you're still alive!" replied Kakashi

* * *

A/N: At last, I have finished another chapter of the story. Mind about the title, Zabuza is the guy with the large sword and died from the fight with Kakashi since the first season. Please review! 


End file.
